Sleeping Lion
by butterfly-pieces
Summary: One-Shot/Short Fic. Krista is being kept captive after betrayal, but is she a prisoner or still Marcus' guest? And what are his plans for her? Marcus/Krista


**Beta'd By:** My dear friend and Bobbette, Erin *holds tightly*

**Disclaimer:** The usual. I don't own anything. Not even my sanity. Well, maybe Sabine, but that's not much, considering.

**Note:** Inspired by the prompt (given through an LJ community): "Sometimes."

**Note 2:** It's meant to be read as a one-shot so, even if it feels like there's more to it, there will be no fanfic-continuation (I hope), so don't ask for it, please?

* * *

**-|- ... -|-**

**

* * *

**It was Krista's 21st day of captivity and she was starting to wonder when the hell Blade and Shen were going to get her out.

Granted, if they stayed true to their little rules, she knew _never_ would be an understatement, but if Blade got Shen out, they could get her out, couldn't they?

Not that her accommodations at the house of Chthon were at all _bad_.

Marcus still let her have her old room, but her door was always locked and men were to stand guard outside at all times. He didn't torture her as she thought he would. When some of the other vampires suggested her death, Marcus simply said no with a look in his eyes that would've even made Chase's blood recoil in response.

He was playing a dangerous game, Marcus Van Sciver, and he knew it. She didn't know if to be grateful or annoyed at her own ability to seduce him, although if she was honest, she would've admitted that seduction had nothing to do with it.

Unfortunately, Marcus had a heart. _Somewhere_.

She was staring out into the city when the door behind her opened. She stopped needing to turn around to know who it was a long time ago.

"We've been receiving quite the response in regards to project Aurora," his voice was fluid, and as hypnotizing as ever.

Krista closed her eyes and feigned interest, "Oh, really? Are you sure they're not just faking it so they can kill you before you mass produce it?"

"Hardly," his smile was obvious in his voice, "It's the vaccine I endorse, Krista. The virus is simply my... jack-in-the-box, so to speak."

She knew Marcus hadn't been blamed for what happened in the conclave. Blade did him a favor by showing up that night. The death of Charlotte and the other leaders of Chthon were easily blamed on Blade, and in result, there were murmurs of Marcus' quick succession to the top.

"Right," Krista turned around and had to blink twice before she noticed what he was doing.

He had taken off his shoes, his coat and was already loosening his tie.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked with a calmness that made Krista blink in confusion.

"Did you hit your head on the way here? Or maybe your shower broke?" She was trying to control the pitch in her voice, but so far, it wasn't working.

"Do you hate me, Krista?"

"**Sometimes**," she admitted.

"And those times, are they very often?"

"Lately, yes."

"I wonder... what have I ever done to deserve such loathing?"

She couldn't believe what he was asking her, "You killed my brother, for starters. Then you killed me, turned me into this monster, and basically kept me locked here for the past three weeks!"

He nodded, as if assessing the situation with a simplicity that only angered her further. "Is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that all!" She moved to strike him and saw her mistake as soon as he pulled her to the bed, overpowering her in an instant and pinning her under him.

They bared their fangs at each other and Krista should've known he was baiting her. He always knew how.

"Understand this, Krista," he growled. "I have taken from you, yes, but I have given you **so** much more, and in return you've taken something far more precious I never considered giving to anyone else until I met you."

"And what's that," she challenged.

"My soul."

And before she could retort to that, his kiss came crushing down on her lips, and she couldn't _bear _to fight it.

So that had been his plan all along. To wear her down until her _need_ for him became too much, until the need itself became a sleeping lion that once awoken, would never sleep again.

She let out a moan when his hands squeezed their way up to her thighs, and she knew the clothes wouldn't come off quickly enough.

Now it didn't matter if Blade came to rescue her, it was too late. She was too far gone, and as soon as Marcus' teeth pierced her neck, she vowed to never return.

She belonged to him now, and maybe she always had.

* * *

**FINIS**


End file.
